Ecstasy
by MiscellaneousTopics
Summary: Envy doesn't believe in true love. even though Edward and him are living proof. will it take a few memories to convince him? yaoi slash


This couldn't be happening. No it can't be that! The green haired homunculus refused the idea of love. After all, he was a sin. Sin, a problem, something humans considered a vice. He himself was an emotion, so how could he experience anything else? Slowly turning to the blond, who had been chasing him, he saw the boy was out of breath. Obviously since the alchemist was not a homunculus, he couldn't keep up with the fast pace.

"Envy, please reconsider," Edward's face was now red and puffy. Either from the long run or from the tears streaking the beautiful face, Envy was sure it was a combination of both.

"Consider what?" Envy said trying to play dumb. Perhaps if he could ignore the situation enough, the alchemist would leave him alone.

"You know what I mean," Edward now stood more confidently.

"There's nothing to reconsider. You know that I'm a sin. I'm incapable of giving or receiving love. So just get that stupid thing you weak, pathetic humans call hope out of your head."

Though he wanted to sound threatening, his body betrayed him. Envy was weak around the knees when he faced the confused, golden eyes. As each word left his mouth he felt the grip around his heart tighten. _Damn that Chibi! I hate him don't I? Then why does he still hold my heart in his hand? Why can't I let go?_

"Envy you're only saying that because…" Edward took a step closer.

"Because you're afraid of getting hurt again…" Edward took another step. Although the Chibi was getting dangerously close, Envy did nothing to stop him but glare and bear his teeth.

"But what you don't understand is…" Edward soon was less than a foot away from the calming homunculus.

"I love you…and I will never hurt you," Edward now rested his head on Envy's chest.

_No! This can't be happening! Me, Envy the homunculus. Falling for a human, worse, it was the Chibi he was falling for. This wasn't part of my plan. Wasn't part of it at all!_

_~flashback~_

Envy watched the Full metal Chibi and his tin can of a brother go through dozens of books, it was getting boring after watching them read for three hours. Envy was sent to make sure they do discover about the secret ingredient for a philosopher's stone, but not about the transmutation circle. But the sin was getting bored; he needed to find a way to entertain himself without attracting too much attention. Suddenly an idea crossed his mind, slowly a sadistic smile formed. He then chose a new disguise, a woman. A woman with jet black hair, café eyes, and tan skin with freckles was the perfect trap. All he needed to do was get the Chibi's attention.

~_end of flashback~_

Edward now let the homunculus continue to cry into his arms. _How humiliating! To let that human see me like this is a disgrace. To let that Chibi- san see me so weak, so vulnerable._

"Envy, I understand why you wouldn't believe me. And you don't have to believe right away. Just promise me you'll at least try." Envy then lashed out, pushing the alchemist away screaming,

"I don't need your pity!"

Edward was shocked by the outburst but knew this was typical of the older man.

"Envy, I do not pity you. I'm simply asking that you would try to believe me when I say I love you," Edward said trying to reach out for Envy. Envy plunged his ears in a childish manner shaking his head; eyes closed but had a river running down. _No! _ _He's lying! No one can love me. I'm a monster, and who loves monsters?_

"Stop feeding me your lies!" Envy shouted but was falling to his knees.

_~flashback~_

Edward had received several letters from a woman named Evy for the past week. All of them were secret admirer letters. Of course, Edward had no interest and simply tossed each letter in the trash without reading them. His brother, Al, thought brother was acting rude.

"At least reply to this girl," Al said picking up the discarded letters.

"How? There's no return address. And plus you know I'm not interesting in girls." Al sighed, they both knew of Edward's interest in men since they were 10. It all became obvious when Edward would rather pluck out all the hair on his head then kiss Winry.

"Well, this one says she wants to meet you at the café near the shoe shop. Can you at least go on one date?"

"No, how do I know this 'Evy' isn't a creepy stalker girl?" Al sighed and threw brother his jacket.

"Just go talk to her, if you don't like her. Just politely thank her for her time and leave nicely." Edward now pouted, seeing that Al wasn't going to give up, he sighed in frustration.

"If I go, will you stop bothering me?" Al nodded while holding his latest friend, a small orange kitten which he named Dahlia. With a groan he put on his jacket and left the apartment to go meet with this Evy person.

Outside Envy had heard everything. _Perfect_. Envy quickly changed into "Evy" and ran to the café. "She" waited there trying to look casually bored. Soon Edward had faced him with a bored expression on his face.

"Are you Evy?" Edward said sounding a little annoyed. Envy smiled and said, in voice that would have sounded like a cat if they could talk, "Yes, my name is Evy. I'm delighted to finally meet you Edward." Edward plopped in the chair and let this "woman" talk while he would tune her out.

"Actually to be honest, I wouldn't have come if my brother didn't make me." Edward thought he if had said that, this girl would leave. But instead she didn't even flinch, instead she smile a cat like smile.

But after a while of fake babbling Edward said "Yeah, I've got to go." Envy was mentally hissing. _Why wasn't this boy at least a little interested? All the other men on the way here couldn't help themselves. Why wasn't the Chibi cracking like he should be?_

"Wait before you leave, I need to know," Edward stopped to hear this "girl" out.

"Why aren't you interested? Are blonds better or something?" Edward laughed and said,

"No you're pretty but I just don't…like you in that way."

"But why?" Envy now hissed since he needed to find out what the Chibi liked so he could change himself.

The original plan was to disguise himself as Evy, get Ed to fall in love with her, and then crush him like a bug when "Evy" decides Al is better than Edward. Edward was a little shaken when he heard the sudden change in Evy's tone.

"Well let's just say, I play for the other team." With a confused look on "Evy's" face Edward smiled and exited the coffee shop. _Play for the other team? What does that mean- _then out of no where it hit him. _Well now let's see if I can o something about that._

_~end of flashback~_

"I'm not lying to you," Edward never raised his voice. Envy was much too fragile right now to fight, verbally or psychically. Envy now had his face covered with his hands. Edward swallowed his fear and leaned down toward the crying lover. He was hugging Envy, trying his tears. After Envy's sobs calmed down, Edward smiled as he looked off to the distance.

"Remember our first friendly encounter?" Edward said still not taking his eyes off the tree which he had stared at for the past five minutes.

"Yeah…why?" Envy mumbled. Edward laughed,

"Don't tell me you already forgot remember what you wore that day?"

_~flashback~_

After leaving the train station, where He saw Al go off on his own mission, Edward walked past a tree. It was an old one, at least over a century. Seeing that he had two weeks of vacation, it would make sense to rest. After all, Al and Ed just finished running to catch the train. It wasn't particularly a nice, sunny day. But it wasn't bad either; just sort of like nature itself was tired. Edward took out a book, this was a novel. A break from all the research, Ross had lent it to him. Apparently it was a good read, although it was a romance story, something Edward usually hated. Before he could even finish the first page and pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" the voice was a dead giveaway.

Quickly Edward sprung into action, transmuting his arm into a blade. Envy stood there with a sadistic smirk.

"Envy!" Edward said gritting his teeth.

"That's my name," Envy made no adjustments to a better fighting position. Instead he stood in a relaxed stance.

"What are you doing here?" Edward glared.

"What? I can't pay a visit to my favorite Chibi?" Envy said while walking closer to Edward.

"Shut up! And…what are you wearing?" Edward had just noticed the sin's new outfit. A mint green and lavender school girl uniform had covered the sin's body. Along with a new, purple and green striped headband.

"What? Oh this? Why do you like it?" Envy said leaning in.

Edward started to tense up and sweat, Envy grinned. _Perfect, so he really is gay isn't he? Well this is easier than I thought it would be_.

"Ugh, no, and you still haven't answered my question, "Edward stuttered. Dark shades of red were creeping up his neck, and taking over his face.

"Oh that," Envy said playfully kicking around a pebble.

"Like I said, I wanted to spend time with my favorite Chibi."

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT-"that was all Edward could say before Envy started rubbing himself against Edward. Like a cat rubbing against its owner when it's really happy. Edward shivered but in a good way. Envy smirked and said "Well I better get going, see you later cutie," He made sure to really emphasize the word "cutie".

_~end of flashback~_

"Oh yeah…you were pretty freaked out," Envy was starting to lighten up.

"Yeah I was, can you blame me? How could I resist you in a mini skirt?" that was enough to make the homunculus blush like crazy.

"Yeah, but remember my birthday surprise?" Envy said.

"Oh don't remind me," Edward groaned while Envy giggled.

"Come on Chibi-san it wasn't that bad."

"For you, it was torture for me," Edward snapped.

_~flashback~_

"Envy, do I really have to wear this?" Edward said staring at himself in the mirror. Envy had made him wear a sexy maid outfit.

"Yes, and now you will cater to my every whim," Envy purred. Edward swore that Envy was part cat, with his slit pupils, purring, and cat like behavior.

"You know, if it wasn't your birthday, you would be dead now."

"No, you love me too much Chibi," Edward was no longer annoyed by the small nicknames. They had a deal every time Envy called him short, Edward gets "something" later. If you know what they mean *wink*

"You're right, now what do I have to do?" Edward sighed. Envy had weird taste in the bedroom.

"Let's get the rope, and then the real fun begins," Envy smiled sadistically. Edward shuddered to what horrors were to happen

_~end of flashback~_

"Oh admit it Chibi-san, you loved it," Envy said now completely happy. Well at least better than he was before.

"Okay I admit that I might have enjoyed it a little bit," Edward stated. Envy began the tickle torture, a method that can get Edward to confess anything.

"Okay, okay! Maybe a lot, I enjoyed it a lot!" Edward said through his giggles.

"Ah, that's better." Envy relaxed on the tickling.

Envy rested his head on Edward's shoulders. _Maybe, maybe there was a chance. Okay that's a lie. It's now obvious that I can feel love. I can receive and return the favor. Is this what humans call happiness? If it is, then happiness is nothing compared to m emotions. It's no happiness, it's…it's…ecstasy. _


End file.
